Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive device used in, for example, an electric vehicle in which a plurality of motors are driven with a single drive power source.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, an electric vehicle has been proposed in which motors for driving left and right wheels, respectively, are driven with a single drive power source (Patent Document 1). A controller which controls these motors includes, for example, an inverter which converts DC power of the drive power source into three-phase AC power to be used for driving the motors, and a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) driver which controls the inverter. The inverter includes a plurality of semiconductor switching elements, and the PWM driver performs pulse width modulation of an inputted current command and sends ON/OFF commands to each of the semiconductor switching elements.